


Veils, an Operetta in Three Acts

by Esin_of_Sardis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Dancing, Gender Musing, I just don't have a composer, Katsuki Yuuri is awesome, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2020, No Period-Typical Homophobia, Operas, Period-Typical Sexism, Screenplay/Script Format, Shakespearean disguise antics, Stage Play, Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa, comedy in the Shakespearean sense, exploring gender identity, libretto, this is a fanfic pretending to be an opera, yes the dialogue is iambic sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esin_of_Sardis/pseuds/Esin_of_Sardis
Summary: Imperial Russia, 1874. Viktor Nikiforov is the heir to his uncle's business. His engagement to his uncle's ward, Zoya Baranovskaya, is about to be announced. But the couple doesn't only not love each other--their hearts are already taken.For the sake of love, Zoya and Viktor switch places so that Zoya can elope with her beloved Anya. Zoya travels with Viktor's name and papers and Viktor pretends to be Zoya at home.It's just a few weeks, what could go wrong?In Switzerland, Katsuki Yuuri receives a letter about a man he barely believed he could win another chance with.YOI Secret Santa 2020: the year I wrote the script for an opera in iambic pentameter because, like Viktor, I have absolutely no chill
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	1. Act I, Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Jennaria! 
> 
> This idea ran away from me a little bit, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: This fic is in script format. It may look better on a wider screen. If the formatting is weird, try turning your phone screen or viewing on a tablet or computer.

CHARACTERS

YAKOV FELTSMAN  
A wealthy merchant in Odessa

VIKTOR NIKIFOROV  
Yakov's nephew and heir to Yakov's estate

YUURI KATSUKI  
A Japanese merchant now based in Europe

ZOYA BARANOVSKAYA  
Yakov's ward, the child of his late paramour, Lilia Baranovskaya, betrothed to Viktor

ANYA LAGUNOVA  
Zoya's lady companion (similar to a royal's lady-in-waiting), betrothed to Georgi

YURI PLISETSKY  
Yakov's first clerk

GEORGI POPOVICH

Another of Yakov's clerks, Anya's betrothed

A MAID  
In the Feltsman household

* * *

SETTING

Odessa, 1874. Think the costumes/set designs from the 2012 Anna Karenina adaptation.

TIME

In the weeks leading up to New Year's Day. (The last month of the year.)

ACT I

Scene 1: The docks of Odessa, first week of the last month of the year. Early morning.

Scene 2: Zoya's private rooms, two weeks later.

ACT II

Scene 1: The back drawing room, over the course of the next week.

Scene 2: The foyer, afternoon before New Year's Eve.

ACT III

Scene 1 The gardens, sunset on New Year's Eve (mid-afternoon).

Scene 2 The ballroom, nearing midnight on New Year's Eve.

* * *

###### ACT I, SCENE 1

_Imperial Russia, 1874. Early morning at the docks in Odessa--pale grey light and the sound of the waves of the Black Sea. It's already crowded. At rise all are frozen for moment before the action begins: sailors shouting, deckhands carrying crates and barrels, merchants overseeing last-minute preparations, well-dressed passengers saying farewells, their servants laden with luggage. They move quickly across the stage or talk in small groups._

_From the back of the hubbub emerge Viktor, Zoya, and Anya. Viktor's long silver hair is in a braid over his shoulder. His long overcoat is double breasted and pale blue. He carries two carpetbags, which he sets down as they come to a stop center stage. The ladies each wear fine wool traveling gowns with bustles. Their hair is done up under small hats with netted birdcage veils over their faces. Zoya's hair is the same shade of silver as Viktor's._

ZOYA

_(to Viktor)_

How fortunate that we as friends should have

Appearances as similar as ours.

Without my height and your delicate face

No one could believe that I stayed and you

Departed by sea. But now as I set sail

Under your name and face, I must thank you

Again. A marriage 'twixt you and me,

Your uncle's ward, would never work as dear

Dyadya Yakov has planned. We look too much

Alike to make a handsome couple--the

Only way to difference us would be our clothes!

ANYA

The road to love ought to be two paths

Converging, not a single path made wide

Enough for two by force or artifice.

Neither is love an obsessive chase or

A game of cat and mouse. True love is equals

Walking side by side. Neither condescends

In any way to the other: not

In confidence or devotion, wealth or

Status, ability or intellect.

ZOYA

Do not be sad, my Vitya. You will find

A love like that again. Before you tried

To bridge a gap too wide for society.

I know your match is out there somewhere.

_(wraps an arm around Anya)_

I've found my flame, I'm sure you'll find yours too.

ANYA

You are a dear for doing this for us.

Your uncle may be misguided regarding love,

But he is right to trust your traveling

Alone. In this deception still you are

An honorable man because it's for

The sake of love.

_The boat's whistle sounds. The three turn their heads to the sound._

ZOYA

Farewell, dear Vitya.

We will return in time for the New Year.

_(She gives Viktor a kiss to each cheek, which he returns.)_

And don't get me into too much trouble.

VIKTOR

Farewell. No one will even know you've gone.

_Now as Viktor speaks, the scene changes around him. Zoya and Anya take their bags and depart. The crowd disperses as the lighting shifts to warm, afternoon sunshine._

VIKTOR

As I watch Anya and Zoechka sail

Away, I suddenly feel alone.

The feeling is not new: but I for a

Long time have not acknowledged it

Within. They will be married, secret in

Constantinople, far from Dyadya Yakov's eye.

Anya's man betrothed believes she pays

Her aunt a visit. Georgi Ivanovich is

A jealous one who thinks he's won a heart

That never once considered him. The switch

Is for his sake. He must stay fooled until

The wedded brides return. Thoughtful, I walk

These streets and take my time toward home.

_As the docks disappear, others bring on the furnishings for Zoya's boudoir: the chaise longue and delicate chair, the delicately carved dressing table with its little stool, the tall wardrobe with silk panels, the side table on which Zoya's current embroidery sits._

VIKTOR (CONT'D)

I feel as if a part of me has left

With them. The next few weeks I will become

Woman. As Zoya Yakovlevna Baranovskaya

I'll leave myself behind. It is a sort

Of freedom--life feels empty. I have bare

Enough inspiration to breathe. Perhaps

As I am veiled behind my friend's visage

I'll see as through her eyes and find new breath.

_A Japanese hand-painted dressing screen is brought on and set in front of Viktor. It comes up to eye-level on him. He continues to speak as he undresses behind the screen with the help of a maid, throwing his clothes to drape over the top._

VIKTOR (CONT'D)

A love like Anya and Zoechka's is

Not easy finding. Yakov thinks Zoechka

And I can have that love. We can, but not

Together. I have only glimpsed love once.

_(He sighs heavily, the motion behind the screen pausing for a moment during the first line.)_

Then, he was here, then he was gone, as like

A butterfly, so delicate, so breakable.

I like to think I've pushed him from my mind,

But to this day I think of life and love,

And I can think of him and him alone.

_Viktor moves out from behind the screen towards stage right, as the screen is carried off the other direction. He's now wearing an ivory and rose day gown with a large bustle and bit of a train at the back. He sits in a chair, and the maid puts his hair up in a high chignon as he speaks._

VIKTOR (CONT'D)

I suppose Yakov was right: the heart is not

A prudent judge as to the nature of

A man. I fell for him without reserve,

But he did not-- would not stay close to me.

_Stage left, Yuuri walks onto stage, spotlit, in a morning coat, holding a letter. His brow is knit and voice tentative._

YUURI

Three years and now a letter? I did not

Forsake him kindly. But this has to be

From him-- in Russia I know him alone.

I've only just returned to Europe since

My time abroad. America was quite

Enlightening. I'd planned to go back home.

My dear Japan has been too long from me.

But now, this letter was delivered to

The care of my friend Christophe. Who knows Chris

From there but him? And if it is his pen?

Dare I to open it? Dare I to hope?

What if it doesn't contain the words I've longed

For and breathed for since the same hour I left?

VIKTOR

_(Stands, hair done.)_

So this is my disguise? Think you it suits

My complexion? And do you like it? I

Have known Zoechka my whole life, so I

Can imitate her well enough. Yakov is

Gone in Moscow on some business 'til

The eve of new year's eve. That's one less thing

To worry 'bout. 'Til then I can pretend.

YUURI

_(Opens the letter.)_

I do not understand--this unsigned message

Neither confirms desires nor denies them .

Then, Mr. Feltsman made it clear that I

Was no more welcome in his house. Yet now

Some unknown person summons me to that

Forbidden home of longing's first devotion?

Is this a trick? Does naught but cruel mock'ry wait ?

Or is the chance I 've waited for at last come ?

_(He grows more impassioned.)_

I've not lain or spent these three years idle.

My listless misery was cut short soon

By Minako and I've worked hard to become

The man all see today. I've come out of

That chrysalis, unfurled to full form by

My very strength of mind and body, now

So recently come true by mine own will.

This letter here--if I can trust my hidden

Benefactor then this is opportunity

That I could not have dreamed such on my own.

VIKTOR

If Yura knows or sees through the disguise,

He'll surely think I have abandoned my

Own manhood for Zoechka's sake. He'd mark

That "sacrifice" as greater than it is.

(He stands and twists back and forth, admiring his skirts.)

I'll not deny that skirts feel odd. I must

Move differently like this, but there's no pain--

Of body or of pride. The crinoline

Doesn't jab, the stays don't suffocate. Actually,

These clothes reshape my form to flatter me.

They hide my imperfections along with my

Identity. For once, I'm not displayed

As Yakov's heir, but hidden as his ward.

YUURI

I will depart Geneva for Odessa.

I'll see the truth myself. It reads, "He waits

Disguised as Zoya Yakovlevna, who

No doubt you recollect." I too will hide

My true identity and take this place

As confidante. I must determine his

Tenderness toward my memory before

I make my plea. If he's forgotten me,

He'll never know that I still yearn for him--

His voice, his eyes, his body next to mine.

But, oh, if I trouble his mind like he

Troubles mine, I'll stay. It may be that

Disguised, intentions veiled, we can reacquaint

With distance as a shielding cloak between

My lonely heart and his unknown affections.

VIKTOR

Well, anyway, it's only a few weeks

Of make believe before the brides return.

YUURI

It's safer to observe before I speak.

As someone else, I'm free to leave any time.

YUURI/VIKTOR

There's only one last fear in mind: what if

I come to dread removing this disguise?

VIKTOR

What if I grow to love too much the lack

Of my honored position's scrutiny?

YUURI

What if I stay, forever unrequited,

To watch in bittersweet love from afar?

YUURI/VIKTOR

What if I'm left without myself?

_The lights dim as Yuuri and Viktor each exit the stage on their respective sides. Soft light is kept on the boudoir in the background as we transition to the next scene._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot #665 ladies and gentlemen, the libretto of an opera, without music. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order. Showing here…
> 
> ~~shhhhh if you say that too loud we’ll attract the Phantom stans~~
> 
> ~~Didn’t you yourself once write a fic based off Phantom of the Opera songs???~~
> 
> ~~shhhhhhhhh~~


	2. Act I, Scene 2

###### ACT I, SCENE 2

_The light over the boudoir fades. With the lights still dim, Zoya and Anya enter from stage left, spotlit, each dressed in an organza wedding gown, the veils drawn over their faces, and in the back trailing behind them. They're holding each other's hands and inaudibly talk animatedly as they cross the front of the stage. In the center, they pause and pull back each other's veils to share a kiss. Giggling happily, they take hands again and hurry off stage right._

_The lights come back up, focused on the boudoir, still set from last scene, but now Viktor sits on the chaise longue, bent over the embroidery in his lap. There's a thimble on his hand and his face is screwed in concentration. Also on his lap is a finished design, still hooped, that Viktor is copying._

VIKTOR

I can't decide which part frustrates me more:

Our hurried plan's loose ends or tangled threads

In my attempts to copy this embroidery?

Without my normal business filling up

My days, I've too much time. So to avoid

Deep melancholy thought, I read. And once

I've finished the novels in this room,

I'll turn to these small, baffling stitches as

A way to pass the time. In this pale light

I cannot help but think that ladies like

Zoechka need eye glasses more than men!

_(He looks up and addresses the audience more directly, hands stilling.)_

Our plan was made so close to perfect. Anya

Withdrew as Zoechka's companion in

Favor of a dearer role at pretense of

A visit to her Moscow aunt so that

She won't be missed. It falls to me therefore

To keep the ruse: her resignation means

The hiring of a lady in her place.

With help of a loyal maid, a suitable

Young lady has been found. She will arrive

This afternoon. Indeed, I've taken to

Retreating here, Zoechka's boudoir, hidden

Away. The looks from Yura during dinner are

Somewhat uncanny, sharp, and almost smug.

I'm skittish, jumping at nothing, ever

Expecting some accusing voice to see

Through me. But if they see the mask for what

It is, exactly what there will they see?

Naught but the shell of a man whose life and love

Have long left him behind? Viktor Alexeyevich--

Who's he? I wonder if no one can this

Deceit discover. Those who look too close

Through makeup will find nothing underneath.

_A maid enters, behind her, Yuuri follows, wearing a demure brown day dress, his hair up in a more severe chignon. He bows to Viktor._

MAID

Madam, may I present the lady Yuuko

Nishigori. You were expecting her.

VIKTOR

Thank you.

The maid leaves. Viktor makes another slow stitch as Yuuri stands there nervously.

VIKTOR

Please, Yuuko, sit.

YUURI

_(nods)_

Madam.

VIKTOR

It's Zoya, please.

_Yuuri crosses and to take a seat in the chair, but Viktor slides over, indicating for Yuuri to sit next to him on the chaise longue. Yuuri takes a seat and smooths out his skirts, hands fidgeting._

YUURI

Apologies, I've not done this before.

VIKTOR

You are a natural.

_Yuuri glances up and blushes, looking down again. Viktor turns a little to better face Yuuri. His fingers delicately lift Yuuri's chin until their eyes meet._

VIKTOR

Let's get to know each other. Shouldn't a

Relationship like this be built on trust?

_Yuuri gulps._

VIKTOR (CONT'D)

Where are you from? Been in Odessa long?

YUURI

I only just arrived from Switzerland.

VIKTOR

You speak my language well.

YUURI

This... is not my first visit to Russia.

But it has been a while since I was here.

Since then I've studied hard to learn your tongue.

One day I hope to return to Japan, but

For now my life is here, and far from home.

Yuuri blushes and ducks his head.

VIKTOR

Is there a sweet young man back home who waits?

YUURI

What? No!

VIKTOR

In Switzerland then? Or one somewhere else?

YUURI

No! No! Do you?

_Yuuri looks mortified, jerking his face out of Viktor's hand. He hadn't meant to ask. Viktor laughs softly._

VIKTOR

It would be foolish of me to love without

My Dyadya Yakov's blessing. Once love slips

Through fingers and into your heart, it's then

Quite painful to extract. I ought to hold

On tight lest love does squirm out of my grip

Before its hour comes. I've seen firsthand

True love's destruction: Dyadya Yakov's heir

Could not cry tears enough to flush his heart

Of love when his beloved forsook him.

YUURI

_(Considers for a moment, then, carefully:)_

You can't keep love at bay no more than you

Can hold a moonbeam steady in your hand.

You can deceive yourself, but not prevent

Love's free and eager flowering in your breast.

The truth that you neglect ensnares you all

At once, and unaware it's now too late.

VIKTOR

Ah, but the act is all there is. Once past

The innocent, pure honesty and hope

Of childhood, do we all not act the roles

Of man and womanhood assigned to us?

A man acts out his work according to

His role--society's place for him. Women

Act out the ordered loves presented them:

First father, then her husband, and her child.

Beyond the act, what life is there for us?

YUURI

These social roles may drape like gossamer

On all we do. Such is the way of life.

But even through a veil, a silhouette

Of inner form and essence can yet be

Perceived. Do not mistake the shroud for what

It does conceal. Some rouge and powder, kohl--

Although they cover our defects and faults,

Can but enhance that which already is.

No act can far depart from the color of

Your eyes or shapely curve of lips.

VIKTOR

Though many goss'mer veils, when layered, seem

Opaque. Enough that seeing through to the

Original becomes impossible.

No matter how the many layers of

Her petticoats fall one by one to the floor,

Another lies, as thin as flower petals,

Beneath. No husband nor a lover, can

Attain her center for it does not exist.

YUURI

Yet so, he knows there is a center and

The petticoats are coverings, and not

The body itself. She controls her skirts--

The bustle's shape, the padding's contour, all

The layers of fabric 'twixt herself and

The world. But skirts don't drape or hang unaided.

The body must begin their animation,

And by their movement, proves its own existence.

VIKTOR

And what does animate the body then?

The spirit? What the spirit? Life? And what

A life? Is it not love? You can see it's

Far deeper still than skin or sinew. Does

A life, sucked dry of love, not linger on

Dully, as if but an automaton?

Those lives unloved do inside wither, but

Their day-to-day dead motions persist on.

YUURI

It seems your heart grieves deeply on behalf

Of this heir, Viktor Alexeyevich.

_Viktor stiffens, caught by his own name, then says carefully:_

VIKTOR

It does. More than you know.

_When Viktor sighs, somber, Yuuri reaches out and covers Viktor's hand with his own. Viktor looks up, surprised for a moment, then smirks and winks. Yuuri blushes._

YUURI

When did you know that it was me?

VIKTOR

The moment you entered the room. Still now

I find your beauty unmistakable.

YUURI

I--Vik--

VIKTOR

Not yet. Allow this rediscovering named as

We are. Wait veiled until, with reality,

Close study can realign our memory.

_He reaches up and trails a finger along Yuuri's cheek._

YUURI

_(softly)_

I'd like you as my tutor to yourself.

_They stare at each other a moment. Yuuri's hand comes up to his face to cover Viktor's._

VIKTOR

You came back to me. After all this time.

YUURI

I'm only sorry that it took so long.

_Viktor leans in. Yuuri's breath catches in the second before their lips meet. Their kiss is short, yet aching. Their lips part, and their foreheads rest upon each other as they breathe together, a relieved smile growing for each of them._

_The lights fade to black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon close inspection, dear reader, you may realize that this is not perfectly iambic pentameter. You are correct. This is “whatever line length works and looks vaguely right.”
> 
> Also known as “fuck Shakespeare, fuck this shit.”


	3. Act II, Scene 1

###### ACT II, SCENE 1

_Lights come up on the back drawing room: its green satin couches, ornate gold vases and candelabras, and the glass doors at the back of the stage outlined in gold filigree and draped in dusky green. The doors look out on the gardens, indicated by the potted trees just behind them. The whole room screams opulence._

_Viktor and Yuuri enter stage left. Viktor takes a seat on the couch, kind of dropping down onto it, still not used to moving in a dress. Yuuri comes center stage as Viktor opens a book, leaning back into the couch._

YUURI

We dance around each other every day,

So tremulously fascinated. It's

The way moths should comport themselves near flame:

Wanting, oh yes, wanting, but aware

Of peril in straying too close. I long

To kiss his wistful lips again--we've held

Back since that first reunion. There's a sweet

And bitter agony in this unvoiced

Anticipation, this taut strain against

My own will not to frighten him away

With the depth of my desire. I've worked for this

For years of separation and I'm so

Close. Listen to me--time distant from him

Has left me with a bold, presuming tongue.

Or maybe dressed like this, I feel that I

Can be so bold while under another's name.

And Yuuko was always braver than me.

_Yuuri returns to sit by Viktor, much more gracefully. He says something inaudibly and Viktor laughs. Viktor then gets up and crosses back to look out the glass doors, a smile on his face. After a moment, he turns back to face the audience fully._

VIKTOR

I had forgot the ease between us. How

We talk so pleasantly. Those first few days,

We spoke incessantly, on any and

All topics that came to our minds. We steered

Away from our shared pasts and what has brought

Him here again--my curiosity

Is close to bursting. I had thought I was

Still angry. I, well, wanted to be angry. I

Had thought I'd hate his sight forever since

He broke my heart. He's here, I can't hate him.

It's flooding back--each detail I fell for

And loved is drowning me in memories

Fulfilled by this dear man who's next to me.

_As Viktor speaks, Yuuri comes to stand beside him, looking curiously at him. When Viktor finishes speaking, Yuuri takes his hand and leads him back to the couch. From a box on the side table, Yuuri takes out the embroidery and hands it to Viktor. Their gazes meet and for a moment they're caught staring at each other._

_Yuri Plisetsky enters from stage right, walking through the drawing room. He glances up at Viktor and Yuuri, then does a double take. He backs up and sits heavily on the couch opposite the couple._

YURI

_(coldly)_

A word.

_Viktor ignores it as Yuri glares at him, continuing to concentrate on embroidery. Yuri's scowl deepens. Viktor sighs._

VIKTOR

Say, Yuuko, be a dear and fetch my pins?

I think they're by my dressing table.

_Yuuri nods and leave stage left. Once he's gone Viktor drops the embroidery to his lap and looks up at the glowering Yuri._

YURI

You are a terrible liar, Vitya.

VIKTOR

_(tersely, also glaring)_

I see.

YURI

Hey, I'm just saying you had better be

So glad that Yakov isn't here. You would

Not last a minute. Especially sitting like that.

VIKTOR

But this is how I sit.

YURI

But not how Zoya does. Look, Yuuri does

This pretty well. At least ask for some tips.

And for the love of God try being less

Damn obvious. You're lucky Georgi has

Not figured out that shit disguise as yet.

_He gets up as Yuuri comes back, holding a small pincushion. Yuri stalks off stage, past Yuuri, who looks perplexed._

YUURI

Ah, what was that?

_Viktor stands and takes both of Yuuri's hands in his._

VIKTOR

My love, I need for you to teach me how

To move just like a woman does.

_Yuuri grins, then nods. Zoya and Anya enter from stage right in front of the drawing room set. As Zoya and Anya speak, Yuuri teaches Viktor in the background, their voices inaudible. Viktor struggles to perfect his posture and gait, and there's lots of laughter between them as he practices._

ZOYA

If ever my old governess would catch

Me slouching, she would make me stand up straight

Against a wall, then walk around for the

Next hour with a book upon my head.

The carriage demanded of a lady was

Thoroughly learnt through pain and concentration.

Soon, I was no longer let to run

With Vitya in the gardens as a child,

But was expected to take tiny steps

And perch with grace on the edge of my chair.

I do not need to think about it now.

On the occasion that it comes to mind,

I do suppress a prideful smile, I know

That gentle poise makes me alluring.

ANYA

Our Viktor soon forgets to write to us.

We hear nothing for two weeks, and so decide

To leave a day before we'd planned, and hope

That nothing bad has happened. Even though

The vows are said and documents are signed,

I fear the wrath of my formerly betrothed.

Georgi may be only Yakov Grigoriyevich's clerk,

But he has always been possessive of me.

Without this ruse, he surely would have put

A stop to mine and Zoechka's wedding vows.

ZOYA

These past few weeks were sweetly blissful, far

From obligations, only with my bride.

None of the men who steer our lives direct

Ours anymore. We rest in knowing that

Sweet Vitya will support us at our word.

ANYA

_(laughing)_

How lucky in a useful man betrothed

You are--it's Georgi from whom we'll need defense!

_The focus shifts back to Viktor and Yuuri as Zoya and Anya exit. Yuuri demonstrates walking again and Viktor imitates, but stumbles a bit. Yuuri catches his arms and they pause, breathless, caught in each other's eyes again._

VIKTOR

Where did you learn all this?

YUURI

_(bashful)_

My dance instructor, Minako. She used

To need someone to help her demonstrate

A waltz and when her lady wasn't there...

VIKTOR

_(lifting Yuuri's chin)_

You're stunning, dearest heart.

_At that moment, Yuri walks in and stops, glaring at them._

YURI

_(shouts)_

Why can't you two be subtle for one minute?

You're going to go ruining everything!

_He angrily stomps off the stage the way he came. Viktor turns to look after him, letting go of Yuuri. Which is good because Georgi enters from the opposite side a moment later and looks around._

GEORGI

My lady have you seen Yuri? He left

And you know Viktor isn't here to help--

_Viktor almost speaks, then snaps his mouth shut and points the way Yuri left._

GEORGI

Many thanks.

_He hurries offstage after Yuri. Viktor and Yuuri breathe a sigh of relief. They smile for a moment before Yuuri turns and picks up a book from the chair._

_Yuuri places the book on Viktor's head and he tries to walk, with minimal success._

YUURI

See, I fall further every day. I think

I've hit the bottom, that there's no more space

For love to grow, and then he speaks to me

Like that and the capricious ground does crack

Beneath my feet once more. I missed him so

Until I thought I couldn't hurt more wretched.

But now that I'm around him, it's much worse.

I do not want to ever leave his side

Again. If my advances fail, I'll stay,

If only as a friend, yes, even if

It breaks me. His flirtations are too sweet

And I am drunk on them. Uncertainty

And doubt though make it burn as bitter as

Cold vodka in my throat. God help me, but

I cannot get enough of that rich tonic.

_Viktor fails again to balance the book on his head. He and Yuuri collapse onto the couch, then Yuuri corrects Viktor's posture with a hand on his back. As Viktor speaks, Yuuri reads beside him._

VIKTOR

I feel beautiful. I have, since always, seen

How ladies act toward me, what with their coy

And fluttering eyes and nervous giggles, but

That stirred more pride in my effect rather than

A thrill of physically existing. I

Have always possessed beauty like a fine

Forged, gilded sword: a tool, or a precise

And owned ornament. When Yuuri and I

First loved each other, my keen beauty did

Not feel like it belonged to me as much

As it belonged to him. But now I feel

_(beat)_

... beautiful. My beauty ceases to

Be a possession and instead becomes

A part of me. I feel a thrill anew

In walking or in sitting or with time

In looking in a mirror. With Yuuri's soft

Instruction, my hips, head, and wrists move, no,

Glide differently, and each one delicate,

Fluid gesture sends a shiver down my spine.

And I can see it too affects Yuuri and

It's like I am reflected in his eyes,

Both body and soul as one. The way

Zoechka's gowns at once both hide and show off

The line my body curves, it makes me want

To move and speak to match. I feel raw, new--

I'm glad that Yura and too Georgi are

But seldom here while I discover and

Perfect myself in only one man's view.

_Viktor leaps up, taking Yuuri's hands and pulling him up too, the book falling to the floor._

VIKTOR

My love, please teach me to dance like a woman.

_Yuuri nods and positions Viktor's hands, even though Viktor knows that much. They begin to waltz, Yuuri coaching Viktor. Viktor tries to control the dance and they trip over each other, but gradually he relaxes into letting Yuuri lead. As they practice, Yuri enters stage right and stands at the front of the stage._

YURI

I don't know how much longer I can keep

Up cover for those idiots. I'm stuck

With keeping the illusion for those two

To Georgi. It's exhausting. I think he

Is starting to suspect--his letters to

His Anya at her aunt's have gone too long

Unanswered. If he finds that Zoya has

Departed secretly as well... he's not

That dumb. And he won't hide it from Yakov, who

Returns tomorrow. Nothing gets past him

And Vitya isn't very subtle. That's

Not even mentioning damn Katsuki's thin

Disguise and even--if it's possible--

More thinly veiled affections. Actually, I feel

I am the only one with sense 'round here.

_The lights dim as Yuri exits stage right. Viktor and Yuuri's dancing slows and halts, their arms still around each other as the lights fade to black and soft waltz music plays._


	4. Act II, Scene 2

###### ACT II, SCENE 2

_The waltz music continues and the scene opens to the foyer. Stage left, a sweeping staircase widens downward from a landing offstage. The back wall has pale green floral paper and yellow drapes over the windows. On the right side of the wall, there's a set of solid double doors--the entrance to the outside world._

_On a bench to the left of the doors sit Viktor and Yuuri, turned in toward each other. Viktor guides a pair of gloves onto Yuuri's hands._

VIKTOR

A walk through town's a lovely thought, my dear.

I'll show you all around--I cannot wait for...

_He trails off because Yuuri is no longer looking at him, but past him, at the top of the staircase, where Georgi has just appeared. Viktor look behind him and stiffens. Georgi looks furious. Viktor stands and grins cheerily._

VIKTOR

Georgi, darling!

GEORGI

_(snapping)_

Don't even try, Viktor.

_Viktor's lips part, then his mouth snaps closed as he thinks better of speaking. Georgi nearly runs down the stairs, stopping at the bottom, grasping the banister like he needs it for support. Yuuri stands and takes Viktor's hand. He's obviously nervous, but standing his ground next to Viktor._

GEORGI

She's with Anya, isn't she? _Isn't she?_

VIKTOR

It's far too late now, Georgi. They're due back

Home from Constantinople soon I think.

_Georgi looks ill for a moment, then on the verge of tears. Yuuri and Viktor watch him, concerned he's going to collapse. After a moment, Georgi straightens and presses the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically._

GEORGI

Woe! How could she abandon me? My love

For her is pure. 'Twas I who got her the

Position as Zoya Yakovlevna's companion.

It's me she's promised to and now she lies?

Tells me to write to her in Moscow at

Her aunt's? While she instead leaves, fleeing my

Affections? We had talked about how her

Fond feelings for her dear companion were

No more than passing fancy. To think that I

Indulged her fantasy, because I knew

That public vows are binding, surer than

Some whispered promises--and now you need

Not even tell me, my own soul's unrest

Confirms it. She is faithless, untrue when

I've only her devotedly adored.

_(He clutches at his heart in anguish.)_

What is life without her? No--I will woo

Her back to me. I'll fall at her feet,

Not hide my tears, but show the depth of my love!

For truly I say, I will waste and die

If she cannot be mine and mine alone!

_(He stops there for a minute, breathing heavily, eyes to the sky, tears glistening on his cheeks. When he's caught his breath, he straightens and speaks to Viktor and Yuuri.)_

How could you this? Zoya Yakovlevna is

Your own betrothed! And you would aid her in

Eloping? Why? For who? This man who has

Destroyed you once before? Are you insane?

VIKTOR

_(expression darkening, squeezing Yuuri's hand)_

I've no regrets. My heart is mine to give.

GEORGI

You won't listen to me? Let's see if Yakov

Grigoriyevich can't talk some sense into you.

_Georgi stomps off stage right before Viktor can get another word in. Just as Georgi leaves stage, Yuri runs down the first few steps stage left, out of breath._

YURI

_(shouts)_

Georgi--!

_(sighs when Georgi leaves without turning, then shrugs to Viktor and Yuuri)_

In my defense, I tried.

_Viktor looks exasperated. Yuuri shakes his head in disbelief, then tenses again with anxiety. He grips Viktor's hand harder as Georgi returns with Yakov following behind him._

GEORGI

You see, it's as I said. This ruse has robbed

Me of my bride and we must act if we're

To stop this lunacy before it's come

Too late for both mine and Viktor's marriages!

We cannot--

_Yakov holds up a hand and Georgi stops talking. Yakov considers Viktor and Yuuri, his face darkening._

YAKOV

Ill met, young Mr. Katsuki. I will not

Pretend that I had hoped we'd seen the last

Of you. Your previous departure caused

Us many tears and headaches here in Odessa.

YUURI

_(stepping forward and bowing)_

Sir--

_The front doors fly open and Zoya and Anya come rushing in, hand in hand, laughing. Anya's holding her hat on and they're breathless from running. They're both wearing fur-lined traveling cloaks over their gowns. They stop sharply when they see the scene in front of them. Zoya gulps when she sees Viktor, still wearing her clothes._

ZOYA

_(bright, but forced)_

Oh, Dyadya Yakov! What a great surprise!

_There's a moment of mixed emotions. Viktor and Yuuri look nervous, unsure what to do. Yuri has a grin on his face. Yakov's expression darkens further. Georgi is shocked, looking between Zoya and Anya frantically. The maid slips quietly behind to shut the front doors, then stands in front of them._

YAKOV

Zoechka, what's the meaning of all this?

ZOYA

We're married!

_(She lifts Anya's hand to kiss the ring there.)_

I hope you will congratulate our love.

We're very happy as it's all turned out.

_Just behind Yakov, Georgi faints. No one notices._

YAKOV

_(furious)_

You dare expect congratulations? For what,

Zoechka? Eloping? Or deceiving me?

Or do you want me to be happy that

You've scorned both Viktor and all that I've done

For you? I took you in my house, I raised

You and protected you after your dear,

Late mother died and this is how you

Repay me? With lies thrown back in my face?

ZOYA

I want your blessing on our happiness.

For I am truly glad to Anya wed.

YAKOV

Is not the blessing as a rule supposed

To be bestowed before the wedding's passed?

ZOYA

I was scared you never would approve of us.

YAKOV

Approve? I gave you everything from all

My care up through my name. And then more so

I promised you the rule of my estate

Through marriage to my heir. And come to find

That nevertheless you'd throw it all away!

ZOYA

Dear Dyadya, I adore you so and what

You've done for me. Truly. But I am not

For Vitya more than Vitya is for me.

_(turning to Anya and once again raising their joined hands)_

This is my true beloved. And we ask

Now for your blessing on our life together.

YAKOV

_(more quietly)_

I thought you would be happy to become

Part of this family, Zoechka. I

Wanted to give you everything, leave you

With all I have. I wanted to ensure

Your comfort and protection. Our Vitya

Is a good man, and he would care for you.

I wanted you to belong as one of us.

ZOYA

Oh, Dyadya.

_(She leaves Anya's side to stand before Yakov, tearing up.)_

I do not need a marriage to Vitya

To feel like part of your own family.

You're already like a father to me.

_Gently, Yakov nods and leans forward and kisses Zoya's forehead. Smiling through her tears, Zoya returns on Anya and takes her wife's hand again._

VIKTOR

_(stepping forward, blurts)_

We ask your blessing on our love as well.

_Yakov looks to Yuuri, who gulps. But then Yuuri nods steadily._

YAKOV

You think your plea at all resembles theirs?

Their marriage is against my plans, but what

You ask will only hurt you both. How can

I give my blessing now when I am shocked

That Mr. Katsuki has the gall to show

His face here in this house again at all?

_Viktor looks like he's about to retort, but Yuuri squeezes his hand and lets go, walking to the center of the stage. He turns to nod at the maid, who rushes offstage._

YUURI

Honored sir, allow me please to speak. It is

Not my intention to offend, but reconcile.

YAKOV

_(skeptically)_

Very well.

_The stage lights dim as Yuuri is spotlit center stage._

YUURI

_(facing the audience)_

I have not passed these three years quietly.

Returning on my own two feet, I am

Both worthy of my Viktor's love and hand

In marriage. My affections did not lack

Back then--I realized that mere feelings solely

Would not sustain a marriage. I had need

To prove my worth, first to myself and then

To you. My tale begins here, Odessa.

_(breath)_

I first met Viktor as a common and,

Well, wretched translator and writer with

No prospects and a barely adequate wage.

I asked to marry him while I relied

On his kind generosity for my

Survival, offering nothing but my

Affections. Then, you told me rightly this

Was unacceptable. My station and

My occupations were a far cry from

A fitting match for Viktor. And proclaimed

Devotion but amounts to little in

Your high society. Especially when

I just proposed with a bare knot of string.

_The maid returns and hands a lacquered wood box to Yuuri, then resumes her place at the back of the stage._

YUURI (CONT'D)

Like Psyche for her love, I undertook

To match your set requirements in hope

That with the comfort of your blessing, I

Could once again woo Viktor's love. So here

I lay my earned accomplishments before

Your scrutiny, sure of their worth at last.

_(He opens the box and takes out a document.)_

This is my degree certificate from

The University of Geneva.

I hold degrees in language and in law.

I have an apprenticeship promised with

A Swiss firm doing legal translation.

My expertise should be invaluable to

A merchant's heir. I trust my income from

This profession should prove satisfactory.

_(Yuuri hands the document to Yakov, who is scowling a little less. Yuuri returns center.)_

I have not stopped at wealth and security.

In that I wish full union with Viktor

In all our wedded life, I have become

Fluent in both vernacular Russian and

The French of high society as well

As previously English and Latin.

I am able to understand and to

Express my overbrimmed devotion to

Viktor in every language that he knows.

_(Yuuri takes a second document from the box.)_

Though I might not own ships or caravans,

Here I do hold a deed of land. Last year,

I bought the property on which in Japan

My parents' inn is built. I have hired there

A steward tending to its business. I

Not only have a sound, respectable

Profession but I am a landowner.

_(He hands this to Yakov as well, then takes a small object from the box. It fits into his palm, and for this first time in his speech he is a bit hesitant.)_

And finally, I return bold, hopeful in

My adoration. I fled from here three years

Ago with lack of faith in my own self.

I have thought hard about a way that I

Could represent this steadfast devotion

Outside of garish words. It's true without

True deeds to back them up, professions of

Love wither or can be a disguise for guile.

_(Yuuri sinks to both knees, skirts pooling around him, and opens his hands, showing the audience two rings of pure gold that gleam in the spotlight.)_

The bit of string was sentimental, but

Now I do offer its replacement in

Pure gold that will not fade in adversity

Or time. I give this ring, a seal of my

Commitment and as proof that I'm no more

The boy who left, but the man who has returned.

_(Yuuri stands and turns to Yakov as the spotlight dims and stage lights come back up. He bows low.)_

And so, with my dear Vitya's consent, I

Now humbly ask your blessing on us, sir.

_It only takes a moment for Viktor to run forward and embrace Yuuri, kissing him as tears run down his cheeks._

VIKTOR

My darling, I did want you then when all

You had was words. And now, I will belong

Gladly to you, and know that you would move

The golden sun, pale shining moon, the earth's

Blue waters, and the night-veiled stars for me.

_He kisses Yuuri again, and behind them Yuri coughs loudly. They break apart and turn to Yakov, holding hands._

_Yakov considers them, also turning to consider Zoya and Anya, who step forward next to Viktor and Yuuri._

YAKOV

I had arranged the marriage of my heir

And ward, earnestly looking out for

Their greatest happiness. But I was blind

To their most dear desires, which, now unveiled,

Shine brightly here before me. In the face

Of such great loves, how could I bear refuse

My blessing on what brings such great joy

To those who're nearest to children to me?

Vitya--

_(He gestures Viktor to step forward, then leans to kiss his forehead like he did Zoya's.)_

You have my blessing and my greatest wish

For your enduring happiness through life.

_Both couples kiss before everyone leaves the stage as the lights dim. Yuri and the maid help carry a still unconscious Georgi offstage._


	5. Act III, Scene 1

###### ACT III, SCENE 1

_The scene opens out in the gardens. It's sunset on New Year's Eve and a trace of pink lights the deep blue sky. Manicured hedges and on the right a dry fountain take up much of center stage, sparkling with a dusting of snow. Viktor sits on the edge of the fountain, elbows on his knees, turning his ring over in his fingers. He now wears formal evening tails, white tie. His long hair is gathered low behind his head._

_Yuuri enters from stage left, looking around. He too is dressed formally in white tie, his now short hair slicked back. When he sees Viktor, he quickly crosses to sit beside him._

YUURI

Your uncle is searching for you, my love.

_Viktor nods, not looking up, still fiddling with the ring. Yuuri hesitantly places a hand on Viktor's back, but waits until the other is ready to speak._

VIKTOR

I feel... naked. As if the curtain has

Been lifted and I'm on display, back to

My role, performing the old life set out

For me. It's a generic, easy role,

But it feels empty. Or like... wood that will

Not catch a flame. I can pump bellows all

Day, try to breathe it life from my dry lungs,

But nothing stirs amid the kindling.

_(sighs)_

Look at me, I'm talking nonsense. Ignore me.

YUURI

It's not nonsense. Help me to understand.

_Viktor looks up, surprised. He takes a deep breath to collect his thoughts, then nods._

VIKTOR

I woke this morning startled to have slept

In my own bed. It took me moments to

Realize no maid would come to help me dress.

To don these clothes felt more like peeling off

A mask, but then the mask was me? Shedding my

Disguise somehow dismays me. I did

Not think that I'd be that attached to... well,

To womanhood.

_(Viktor glances up at Yuuri, then hides his face again, blushing.)_

Remember how I feared

That there would be no me beneath this false

Attire when I was done? It seems that I

Indeed did crumble piece by piece away

Beneath the mask, but left instead of ash,

A something new and tender swirling, not

Yet crystallized, a melding of my mask

And soul. These clothes I wear, they feel like they

Were tailored for some unknown man although

I know they once were fitted perfectly.

_(Viktor now slips the ring back on his finger and takes Yuuri's hands, but still doesn't look up.)_

I want to dance with you tonight, my love.

I want to hold you close... but not like this.

YUURI

We won't be forced to dance. The New Year's ball

Will pass in time whether we dance or not.

VIKTOR

No, I want--

_(He lets out a frustrated breath.)_

I want to dance just like we practiced in

The drawing room, when it was just the two

Of us. I want to feel like I did then.

Not like a clumsy fool in these useless shoes.

YUURI

_(nods and smiles slightly)_

Vitya, love, would you like to borrow one

Of Zoya's gowns this evening? I'm sure

She wouldn't mind. And I would love to see it.

_Now Viktor looks up, surprised, cheeks still red, then he grins._

VIKTOR

_(softly)_

I'd like that very much, Yuuri.

YUURI

_(blushing at his name)_

And then tomorrow? We both know she has

Clothes that she doesn't wear. They'd fit you well.

VIKTOR

You think I could?

YUURI

If that is what you want.

_Viktor's eyes are bright with hope and tears. Yuuri reaches forward to brush away a tear from under Viktor's eye._

YUURI

I want you to be happy. I--

_(He pauses, unsure at his own daring, then goes for it:)_

I love you, Vitenka.

_Viktor lights up like a firework at the term of affection, surprised but delighted. He nearly knocks Yuuri over with the force of his hug._

VIKTOR

_Yuu_ ri!

_They hold each other for a moment then separate. Yuuri brushes a kiss to Viktor's cheek. Viktor smiles, but after a moment his face falls and he looks down again._

VIKTOR

But what would Dyadya Yakov say? And what

Would Yura think? I'm not making some

Elaborate ploy to shirk with this my old

Responsibilities. But if these last

Few weeks' disguise becomes my everyday

Reality--I am the heir! I can't

Go carry on our business as a woman.

I would be laughed out of society.

YUURI

Do you want this? No--wait. Don't tell me what

The others want. Say only what your heart

Desires. Do you want to be someone else?

Start over with new introductions? A

Translucent veil that purifies your features?

VIKTOR

_(hesitantly)_

Not exactly? I do not want to give

This Viktor up entirely. I love

My work and want to succeed my uncle. But...

That feels like cutting off my own limbs if

That's all I have in life. I don't know how

To be both Viktor Alexeyevich

And Viktor Alexeyevna. But life

Feels bright, fuller with them both alive in me.

YUURI

Yes, yes! Your eyes pierce brighter at the thought.

It cuts me through with desire. I love you

And want this too. I'll do everything

I can to help you make this true, I swear.

VIKTOR

_(smiling sadly)_

But how? There are impossibilities

In the world. I can no more choose my sex

Than choose to be a lizard. It's not like

Disguise could fool any but Georgi--and

Him only for a short time. Like that none

Of Dyadya Yakov's contacts will speak to me.

If there's one thing worse than a woman in

A man's world, it's a man dressed as a woman.

I may be able to look the part, but

My voice would instantly give me away.

_He sighs, not seeing any way forward, but Yuuri doesn't give up._

YUURI

_(earnestly)_

Then let me be your voice. I now can speak

So many languages. Let me be your face,

The mask you wear while in the world. You could

Accompany me, your spirit and my voice

In one combined. As Viktor Alexeyevich

Appears, he can but carry on his life.

And Viktor Alexeyevna will make a puppet of

My words to her satisfaction. And when

We are alone, my Vitenka, you will be

Exactly as you wish to be, with clothes

To indicate or wearing none at all.

I, as your husband, can be both your mask

And co-inheritor in public, and when we're

Alone, your lover, come what may arise.

VIKTOR

_(blushing a little, hopeful)_

That sounds like a marriage proposal.

YUURI

_(breathlessly)_

What if it is?

_Viktor kisses him and they cling to each other for a moment. Yuuri stands and Viktor does as well. Yuuri cups Viktor's cheek._

YUURI

So can I dance with you tonight? I want

To dance in any way you want me to.

VIKTOR

Yes.

_With another kiss, Yuuri exits. Viktor comes forward to center stage. Zoya and Anya enter in evening gowns and jewelry with a maid, who carries an azure satin gown for Viktor. As he speaks, front stage spotlit, the garden set is cleared and set up for the next scene's ballroom. Zoya and Anya help him change from his tails to the gown, this time without hiding behind a dressing screen._

VIKTOR

There is a thrill of what? ...Excitement? Joy?

...Of inspiration with this gown that I

Had thought I'd never have. It doesn't feel

Like acting, but like I'm inhabiting

My own body. This feels daring. And I

Know every jaw will drop to see me dressed

Like this. But that surprise excites me now

Instead of making me afraid to try.

The curtain will lift like on a stage,

The bride's veil be drawn back, and I know that

If no one else, Yuuri will stay close to me.

_Once Viktor is dressed, Anya leads him off stage, his hair loose around his shoulders._

ZOYA

I see how Vitya's previous disguise,

Now confidence, in my gown suits him. If

We had looked far too similar to make

A handsome couple months ago, how much

More, now, will others confuse us? Of course,

The spouses on our arms will distinguish us!

_Fade to black as Zoya leaves the stage._


	6. Act III, Scene 2

###### ACT III, SCENE 2

_The lights come up on the ballroom, sparkling in the crystal chandeliers that hang from the high ceiling. At the back of the stage, there's a raised platform with a set of closed double doors in the center. A string quartet is set up back stage right and they play a simple waltz._

_Attendees of the ball enter stage left and right as couples or small groups. They chatter quietly, dressed in formal evening attire. Yakov, Zoya, Anya, Yuri, and Yuuri are among them, toward the front of the stage._

YAKOV

_(to the characters just named, raising a glass)_

Happy new year to each of you. May it

Bring you the happiness these last few days

Have foreshadowed, good fortune, and friendship.

_The maid opens the doors at the back and conversations trail off as all turn to look. Viktor steps through them, pausing a moment on the platform. His hair is done up with gold ornaments that catch the light and a heavy gold and diamond necklace covers the chest and shoulders left visible by the gown. The satin shimmers in the light. His makeup is light, but accentuates his cheekbones and eyes. A few attendees whisper among themselves._

_It takes a moment for Yuuri to stop staring, mouth parted, in awe. With a small push from Yuri, he hurries to Viktor's side, bowing and offering a hand._

YUURI

Would you dance with me?

_Viktor nods, self conscious. Yuuri leads him center stage. The quartet begins a new waltz. Yuuri counts a moment before sweeping Viktor off in the dance. After a few measures, other couples join the dancing one by one. Viktor and Yuuri the come to a stop center stage in front of the dancers, moving slightly with the music as if they're still dancing._

YUURI

You're stunning tonight, love.

_Viktor ducks his head a little, but grins._

YUURI (CONT'D)

Some men may look at you like this and they'll

Believe you're covering yourself up. But I

See that this gown is more like lamp's shade:

It mutes what is too bright to look upon

And then refracts its glow to fill the room.

Tonight, you are the most radiant,

Most gorgeous woman in the room, my love.

_Viktor looks thoughtful for a moment, brow creasing._

VIKTOR

That doesn't sound quite right... I don't know if

I'm ready yet to call myself a woman,

Exactly ... I don't know how...

YUURI

_(nodding and considering)_

Would you like to just be Vitya then?

Or would you rather be called something else

As Alexeyevna?

VIKTOR

No... Not now. Maybe...

I do not want to change too fast. I feel

Like I have just discovered myself and

I don't want me to slip away if I

Rush in this shift. I feel as fragile as

A butterfly. I need to grow before

I can take wing.

_(smiling softly)_

And I want also to be married to

You by the name that I have always had,

The name by which we met. It is my past--

I want that to be yours as my future is .

_Yuuri matches his smile, and then they join the waltzing couples again. The colors of the gowns stand out between the black of coattails. The dancing is stately and grand, typical to Russia under the Tsar. Yuuri lifts Viktor and spins along with the rest of the dancers. Viktor beams. After a minute more, Zoya and Anya come forward stage right._

ZOYA

_(giggling)_

I hope that Georgi will be alright soon.

ANYA

_(shakes her head, also laughing a little)_

I'm sure that he will be. He didn't hit

His head that hard when he fell, more his pride.

_(more sadly)_

I heard he's asked permission to resign

And wants to find work elsewhere anyway.

ZOYA

Time, distance may now be the best there is

For him right now.

_(holding out her hand)_

Dance with me, my bride?

_Anya leads Zoya out and into the waltz. The dancing continues through the conversations happening on the side, dancers alternating between full waltz and moving in place to the music._

_Yuri stands stage left on the sidelines, looking mildly grumpy. Yuuri leaves Viktor speaking to Yakov and comes to stand beside Yuri._

YUURI

I wanted to thank you for helping us

Maintain our poor disguises for so long.

YURI

Yeah, whatever. I'm just glad it all turned out

According to the plan. It's a relief, for sure.

YUURI

_(surprised)_

But... but it didn't? Georgi found us out

Before Zoya and Anya's return. And

I'm pretty sure none of them planned for me

To show up here and ask for Vitya's hand.

_Yuri's cheeks color a little as he shrugs. Yuuri looks at him for a moment before he figures it out._

YUURI (CONT'D)

So it was you! You wrote the letter. You planned

For me to come and us to reconcile.

YURI

_(crossing his arms and scowling)_

So what if I did? Don't see your complaint.

YUURI

No, I'm... oh, Yura, thank you.

YURI

Yeah, well he was so pathetic without you.

I couldn't sit and take it anymore.

_(glares so Yuuri won't say anything more)_

I'm going to bed. This is all boring anyway.

YUURI

Goodnight...

_Viktor comes up, seeing Yuuri look thoughtful with a smile on his face. When he notices Viktor, Yuri turns and looks him up and down._

YURI

Vitya. It's good to see that you're done and

Not lying anymore. You're horrible

At it. But...

_(quickly, embarrassed)_

...well, you look more natural.

_Yuri leaves before Viktor can respond. Viktor turns to Yuuri._

VIKTOR

What was that about?

_Yuuri wraps his arm around Viktor's waist._

YUURI

I think that Yura cares.

VIKTOR

Just don't dare tell him that. Dance with me?

YUURI

Of course, my love.

_They join the dancers once again and then resume their position front and center, the others waltzing behind them._

VIKTOR

For all this time, I thought you left because

I was too much. I thought you tired of me

And took the first excuse you got to leave.

YUURI

My love, I left because I thought I could

Never be worthy of your hand . I spent

Each, every day since then in regret, and

In hoping we might meet again and I

Could prove my love to you on my own virtue.

VIKTOR

I loved you then and I still love you now.

I will love you no matter what changes

Time will bring. You could own the world or not

A penny, and I would love you always.

YUURI

And I love you, whatever the world may see.

However you would want the world to see.

YUURI/VIKTOR

I will hold on. I'll never let you go.

_Viktor and Yuuri share one final kiss as the clock strikes midnight and the lights dim on the dancers around them. The spotlight then cuts out as the curtain falls and we hear all twelve chimes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a ton of fun writing this fic, even though I kept texting in iambic pentameter after a writing session. I'm so happy to get back into writing fanfic and hope to post more soon.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone, especially Jennaria!
> 
> P.S. If anyone wants to actually put this to music and make an opera I'm 400% down but also I'd be so honored I might actually faint.


End file.
